gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Open/Close
Open/Close is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: New Leaf self-given by the protagonist Tristan Kirby. Mission Tristan calls Heather and invites her out to the Open/Close CLub but she is hesitate as the Open/Close MC members knows her ex-husband but he reassures her that the chances of them seeing her in a crowd maybe little. He spends a while trying to convince her before she finally accepts and he tells that he'll pick up at her apartment. Tristan picks her up and takes her to club where they'll dance together before getting drink together than finally they'll go dance again but security seems to be looking at her curiously her and as such Tristan dances in front of their eyesight in order to prevent them from completely recognising her. After they leave as she tells Tristan her story and about her ex-husband Demetrius before he drops her off at her apartment. Gameplay *Go to the Tailor's shop. After the cutscene; the player will be wearing a suit and be instructed to go the Tailor's shop in the area. A phone call from Samantha will occur and she'll tell the Tristan about the hacker and her ultimatum but Tristan supports his sister's decision. *Get your suit tailored. The player can walk over to the Tailor and get them to work on their suit. While having the suit tailored; Tristan will receive a phone call from Vincent asking if he's heard from his sister and he'll deny it but tells him that a hacker was hired to blackmail her. He hangs up before Vincent is able ask him any more questions. *Go to Heather's apartment. After the tailor is finish; the player heads over to Heather's apartment finds her already dressed and waiting on the side-walk as she gets in the player's car. *Drive to the Open/Close Club. As the player drives to the Open/Close Club; Heather tells Tristan about that she was croupier in Las Venturas and is currently on paid vacation. He learns that Heather's has been subjected to numerous sexism and made several sexual harassment claims before her employees and clients got the picture. *Dance with Heather. While at the club; the player first dances with Heather using commands and being received compliments from Heather if Tristan's dancing is good or insults by other patrons if the player is dancing poorly. *Grab some drinks with Heather. After some dancing the player will take Heather upstairs to get drink and will result in a cutscene wear a security guard attacks patron for trying to enter the VIP area without pass and a self-entitled man emerges from a employee-only area and walks down stairs before Heather is quick to get up ask for another dance. *Return to the dance floor. After the cutscene ends the player and Heather will return to the dance floor and once again will have to use their buttons in order to make Tristan dance but another cutscene plays and a security seems be looking at Heather curiously prompting her to ask Tristan to dance in front of her. *Prevent the security from spotting Heather. The player will have to move with the crowd with each dance move in order to remain in front of Heather at all times otherwise the security will recognise her and result in a mission failure. The player has a checkpoint at this time and can learn either by trial and error or simply pay careful attention to dance crowd's movements. *Take Heather home. After successfully evading detection; Heather will ask the player to take her home and on the way their she'll tell player about Demetrius Norwood and that the Mob try to exploit her forcing her to leave Lincoln for a while. Tristan will sympathise with her before arrive at her apartment and dropping her off. Outcome Following this mission; the player can now get their clothes tailored at a Tailor Shop. Category:Missions